2lovers 2gether 4ever
by mintygreen
Summary: Ginny likes Harry. Harry likes Ginny. Problem is, they both don’t know how the other feels about them. Would a game of Truth or Dare bring these two together? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chp 1 Chatting

2lovers + 2gether 4ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to the famous J.K Rowling.**

Summary: Ginny likes Harry. Harry likes Ginny. Problem is, they both don't know how the other feels. Would a game of Truth or Dare bring these two together? You'll have to read to find out!

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice. Oh and I don't have a BETA so don't yell at me.

Chapter 1 Chatting

It was an ordinary Christmas holiday at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There in the Gryffindor common room in the corner sat two girls, chatting. Ginny Weasley kept looking over across the room at her crush, Harry Potter. _He's so cute _she thought.

"So Ginny, what's new?" Hermione asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh nothing much, just thinking about stuff," Ginny replied dreamily.

"You mean, thinking about Harry Potter?" Her friend asked. Ginny looked over at Harry, who was sitting in an armchair. Harry's head suddenly turned around and their eyes met. Ginny spun back around blushing.

"Yeah…," she answered. Hermione was the only one who knew that Ginny has a crush on Harry.

"How long have you been crushing on him anyways?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, ever since I saw him in the train station during him and Ron's first time going through the barrier."

"Ginny, if you like him so much, why don't you just tell him?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I don't know if he feels the same about me!" Ginny lowered her voice.

"You never know unless you try," Hermione urged.

"Nah…I bet Harry only sees me as his best friend's little sister anyways." Ginny went back to dreaming about Harry. Hermione watched her drift off and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the common room, sat a few sixth year boys, bored out of their wits. Harry Potter sat at an armchair, looking into the fire.

"So what's up, mate?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing really," Harry replied. He suddenly heard the name "Harry Potter" coming from the corner where Hermione and Ginny sat. He looked over and met eyes with Ginny. She quickly spun back around when she saw him looking at her.

"Thinking about Ginny Weasley eh?" he asked, taking notice the Harry was looking over at Ginny's direction.

"No, I just thought I heard my name over there," he said.

"Sure, whatever you say, Potter," Seamus grinned.

"What about my sister?" Ron demanded.

"Harry fancies your sister," Seamus replied.

"No he doesn't… does he?" Ron asked.

"Maybe a little," Harry admitted.

"WHAT?" Ron jumped up and shouted.

"Shut up Ron, the whole castle could hear you," said Hermione from across the room.

"I think I need to lie down for a moment," Ron sat back down and sighed.

"Ever thought of asking her out, Potter?" Seamus asked.

"Well…I don't know," Harry replied.

"Harry, stop hitting on my sister."

"Just ask her out mate," Seamus encouraged.

"Harry, you're my best friend and Ginny's my baby sister…it's just going to be really weird seeing you two together," said Ron. He shook his head.

"I don't know if she likes me or not," Harry said.

"I thought she had a crush on you ever since she laid eyes on you," said Seamus.

"Ginny's too young to date anyways," Ron stated.

A/N: So how's that for my first chapter? Tell me in your reviews! hint hint


	2. Chp 2 Up for a Game, Anyone?

2lovers 2gether 4ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the famous J.K Rowling.**

Summary: Ginny likes Harry. Harry likes Ginny. Problem is, they both don't know how the other feels. Would a game of Truth or Dare bring these two together? You'll have to read to find out!

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice. Oh and I don't have a BETA so don't yell at me.

Chapter 2 Up for a Game, Anyone?

"I'm bored," complained Seamus, lying on the floor and resting his head on his hands.

"You have so much free time that you don't know what to do with it," Harry laughed.

"You could use that time wisely and study," Hermione suggested, overhearing their conversation. Ginny still sat there with her head up in the clouds.

"Hermione, no one but geeks and nerds study during the holidays," Ron retorted. Hermione glared at him.

"I like to be an intellectual pupil with high standards and unlike you, Ron, I actually care about my performance level and give my best so that I may pass my end-of-term exams without any obstacles in the way." Hermione stated. Ron just stared at her.

"But Hermione, our exams are ages away!" Ron cried. "Besides, it's the_ holidays._"

"Yes do something fun for once," Harry added.

"Come on, you use your brains and think up of something for us to do if you're so smart," Seamus piped up.

"Well..." Hermione seemed like she was struggling. "Well alright. I reckon I could use a break and relax a little."

"So what should we do?" asked Ginny, finally coming back from her thoughts. Hermione thought for a moment.

"There is this one really fun muggle game called Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare?" asked Seamus.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I'll explain how to play it if we have more people. It'll be more fun."

"I think I might actually know how to play," Harry thought for a moment. "Yes I do recall watching Dudley play it with his so-called friends once during one of his birthday parties. The dares were rather nasty though"

"We could get Lavender." Ron piped up.

"And her friend Parvati," Harry said.

"Ok, Ginny you can go get Lavender and I can go find Parvati." Hermione said.

"So what do we do while you're gone?" asked Seamus

"Cleat the floor and make some space," said Hermione, grinning.

"LAVENDER!" Ginny yelled when she saw Lavender walking down the halls.

"Oh hey Ginny," she replied.

"Do you want to play a game of Truth or Dare with me, Hermione, and the others?" she asked.

"Oh I think I know what you're talking about!" Lavender cried. "Isn't it that game where you ask these questions and you have to tell the truth or do a dare? Ginny shrugged.

"Dunno, it's a muggle game of some sort," she mumbled.

Hermione set out searching for Parvati. She soon found her in the girl's bathroom, fixing her hair.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" she asked, when she saw her friend's reflection in the mirror coming up behind her.

"Hello Parvati," Hermione answered. "Listen, are you doing anything today?"

"No," Parvati replied. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, some of us are going to play Truth or Dare in the common room. Care to join us?"

"I guess so," Parvati checked her hair in the mirror one more time and followed Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room.

A/N: Yeah, I know, this chappie wasn't very good. Reviews still appreciated though! Oh and my first reviewer was **libonessengirl**! Thanks!


	3. Chp 3 Let the Game Begin!

2lovers + 2gether 4ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to the famous J.K Rowling.**

Summary: Ginny likes Harry. Harry likes Ginny. Problem is, they both don't know how the other feels. Would a game of Truth or Dare bring these two together? You'll have to read to find out!

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice. Oh and I don't have a BETA so don't yell at me.

Chapter 3 Let the Game Begin! 

Everyone returned to the common room quite shortly.

"All right people, quiet down!" Hermione yelled. The room suddenly got quiet. "Now we're all gathered around here to play a little muggle game called Truth or Dare" A few mutters went through the crowd. Hermione raised a hand up and the room got quiet once again. "Now I'm going to explain the rules of the game," she said. Hermione went on explaining how to play. "Everyone got it?" she asked when she was finished. Everybody nodded. "Ok then, let the game begin!"

They started out with Hermione first since she was the one who suggested they play the game.

"Lavender, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Umm…Truth," she answered.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"I'm not telling that!" Lavender cried.

"You have to," said Hermione. Lavender thought for a while.

"If I must," she sighed. "My most embarrassing moment happened in my third year here at Hogwarts when Parvati and I were swimming in the lake. I decided to make a dive, and when I hit the water, my bikini strings became loose and the top came off." Lavender got very red in the face when everyone started laughing.

"Were there any cute guys there?" Ginny asked.

"Not cute!" said Lavender. "Hot!"

"Oh I feel so sorry for you," Ginny patted Lavender on the back.

"I had to stay on the side of the lake and wait while Parvati swam down to retrieve my bikini top." Lavender added.

"That's right," Parvati replied. "Lavender couldn't keep her head up when we had to walk past the guys and back into the castle."

"Ok, enough talk. Lavender, pick someone." said Ginny.

"Seamus, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he replied.

"I dare you to sneak into Snape's classroom and make a mess everywhere," Lavender told him.

"Done," said Seamus. He went out and started going to Snape's classroom. When he came back, everyone started firing questions.

"So did you really do it? Parvati asked.

"Well of course," Seamus replied.

"Watch Snape go crazy when he finds out," Harry laughed.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Seamus finally asked.

"Truth" she said.

"How far have you gone with a guy?" Seamus asked, winking.

"I've only gone as far as kissing, nothing else," Hermione stated.

"Well, that was a disappointment," Seamus joked. Hermione glared at him and he quieted down.

"Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Who do you have a crush on?" Hermione asked, smiling. At this point, Harry looked up and over at Ginny.

"Well…um…uh…" Ginny stuttered. She can't possibly tell everyone about her feelings for Harry Potter.

"Come on Gin, we're all waiting!" Parvati said.

"Can I do a dare instead?" she finally asked.

"Well…I suppose you can," Hermione answered, smiling wider. "Except you're going to have a bigger dare!"

"All right," Ginny agreed.

"Ginny Weasley, I dare you to kiss Harry Potter."

A/N: Mwahahaha a little cliffhanger! You know what to do…REVIEW!


	4. Chp 4 Thinking of Him

2lovers + 2gether 4ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to the famous J.K Rowling.**

Summary: Ginny likes Harry. Harry likes Ginny. Problem is, they both don't know how the other feels. Would a game of Truth or Dare bring these two together? You'll have to read to find out!

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice. Oh and I don't have a BETA so don't yell at me.

Chapter 4 Thinking of Him

Ginny's eyes got wide. _Oh no _she thought. _This can't be happening to me. I can't kiss Harry Potter. No way._

"Ginny is NOT going to kiss Harry," said Ron firmly.

"It's ok Ron," Lavender piped up.

"It is NOT ok," said Ron.

"Well, it's not like they're going to French Kiss or anything," Parvati added. Ron looked like he was going to faint when he heard the words "French Kiss".

"Relax Ron," said Seamus. Ron gave Seamus a glare.

"No, Ginny's too young to do that sort of……," Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"Go on Ginny," Hermione urged, grinning widely.

"Ginny, stay where you are and don't move!" shouted Ron. He watched in horror as Ginny got up and walked slowly towards Harry. He attempted to get up and stop his sister but Seamus pulled him down. Harry gulped as Ginny stopped and stooped down to become eye level with him.

"Here goes nothing," Ginny whispered to Harry. She closed her eyes and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Ginny felt all warm inside. _OMG I JUST KISSED HARRY POTTER! _her mind shouted. Seamus did a catcall and Ron pinched him on the arm.

"Ow!" Seamus cried.

"Ron, it's ok, it's only a little game," said Lavender. "No need to worry over anything."

"My best friend…and sister…" He stuttered. He watched Ginny walk slowly back to her seat grinning widely. She sat down looking dazed.

"Hello, are you there?" Parvati asked, waving her hand in front of Ginny's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah," she replied, snapping out of dream world.

"It's getting a bit late," Hermione said, yawning. "I think we should just continue this game some other day.

"Yeah, right Hermione," said Harry. Everyone started to get up.

"So…?" Hermione whispered as she and Ginny walked up the stairs to their dormitory.

"So what?" Ginny replied.

"You know…" Hermione told her.

"No I don't know," smiled Ginny.

"How was it?" Hermione asked.

"How was what?" Ginny asked. Hermione's eyebrows raised.

"It was….nice" Ginny answered, smiling.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. Hermione watched her drift off.

"I bet you _really_ enjoyed it huh?" she laughed.

"Yeah, it was wonderful," Ginny sighed. "It was so warm and sweet and…"

"Ok, that's enough!" Hermione cried. "Harry's like one of my best friends, I don't even want to know how he……," Ginny laughed and Hermione didn't feel the need to finish her little sentence.

"Ok Herm, I'll stop," she said, giggling.

"Anyways, goodnight Gin," said Hermione when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight," Ginny mumbled. She opened her door, changed into her pajamas, and flopped down on her four-poster bed, staring above. _That was nice_ Ginny thought. _This was the best day ever! Who would have thought that my first kiss would be with Harry Potter!_ She continued to stare up at the ceiling, thinking about the boy of her dreams. Little did she know that Harry Potter was also lying awake, thinking about the girl of his dreams.

A/N: Yeah, I don't really expect a lot of reviews on this one. I guess I kind of disappointed you all I have MAJOR writer's block (waits for flames because she hasn't updated for a while and this chapter was crap). I kind of started to give up because I had no ideas to write about, which explains the lack of updates. Maybe you guys could give me some ideas.


End file.
